Close Your Eyes
by Gabix223
Summary: When Thalia gives Percy a hug, she also gives him an address and directions for a quest. When Percy fulfilles her request, a shocking discovery is made that may bring even more tribulations for the gods and the once peaceful Camp Halfblood.
1. Chapter 1

****AN - Hi. My name's Gabi. I write a few different fan fictions, and wanted to post them on here and see how people like them. If you all do, letting me know would be great. I'm going to be posting from five different stories: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Jackson Rathbone, Jasper Hale, and xOC. If positive comments come in, I'll continue the stories. If you don't like them, please let me know because I will certaintly remove them if people don't want to read them. Thank you for taking the time to read this. =]**

* * *

""I shall have a new lieutenant," she announced."If she will accept it."

"No," I murmured.

"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Stunned silence filled the room. I stared at Thalia, unable to believe what I was hearing.

Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along.

"I will," Thalia said firmly.

Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well—"

"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess and began the words I remembered from Bianca's oath, what seemed like so long ago. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…"

Afterward, Thalia did something that surprised me almost as much as the pledge. She came over to me, smiled, and in front of the whole assembly, she gave me a big hug."

_-Percy Jackson and the Olympians Book 3_

_The Titan's Curse_

_Rick Riordan_

_Pages 194 – 195_

"Percy." Thalia whispered in my ear as she held on to me. "I need you to do me a favor. Something that I saw coming, but now cannot fulfill. I need you to go to Arizona. You will know where to go once you get there."

"But, Thalia, what?" I tried to reason, but she simple released me and smiled.

The whole night, even through the party, Thalia's words echoed in my mind. Why was I supposed to go to Arizona? And what did she mean she saw it coming? I couldn't wrap my head around it. Even when Annabeth and I arrived back at camp, I couldn't make sense of her words. Chiron pulled me aside after the meeting we had.

"Percy, what's wrong? You seem distracted, child." Chiron's ever wise voice did nothing for my nerves which were standing on edge.

I sighed. "Chiron, Thalia told me to go to Arizona and do a favor for her. But I have no idea what she meant and she didn't even tell me anything specific."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Well, I suppose this should be a quest. It's time to see the Oracle."

My guts were in knots as I walked up the steps of the Big House again. This was really getting old. I entered the room with the Oracle. "What is my destiny?"

The green smoke left her mouth and surrounded me, and I made a face as she spoke.

"The time has come

To find the lost one

A daughter to be found

A daughter once bound

One will go and return

One to be filled with concern."

I left the Big House. Chiron, Grover and Annabeth were all waiting for me. I smiled at Annabeth, who gave me a half smile back. I really wanted to know what was going on with us, but now wasn't the time to say anything.

"The Oracle told me to go alone and find the 'lost one'." I informed them. "She said something about a daughter bound and found."

Chiron's face twisted thoughtfully as Grover bleated nervously.

"Chiron, he can't go alone!" Annabeth protested.

"Hush, child. The Oracle has decided." Chiron said as he looked up at me. "You leave tomorrow with your Pegasus, Blackjack. Try and be back in time for Christmas so you can go home." He nodded and walked away.

"Percy, I agree with Annabeth." Grover spoke with his mouth full of Coke can.

"Dude, chew and swallow. I have to do this on my own." I walked away from them, walking back to my cabin to crash for the night.

I woke early to leave for the quest before anyone else was awake. I packed a back with two changes of clothes, nectar and ambrosia, and some sugar cubes for Blackjack. I woke him up and left as quietly as I could.

Blackjack flew smoothly as I slept, thankfully he was being quiet. We landed in Arizona, and for some reason, I knew exactly were to go. I left Blackjack with some sugar cubes and ran in the direction my gut was dragging me.

I found a wrecked house. My gut was telling me to come to a wrecked house. I sighed, frustrated as I walked over wreckage.

"Hello?" I called out, wondering what in Hades Thalia could possibly want me to do here. I heard a little gasp, and I ran as quickly s I could, trying not to twist my ankle on rubble.

"Hello?" I voice again. There was a noise beside me, and I turned to find a girl looking about my age standing beside me with a board of wood. I could tell she was trying to lift it and she had tears pouring down her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I dropped my bag and jumped around the board to her, pulling her hands off of the board and locking them in mine. "It's okay."

"Please don't hurt me." I heard her whimper. I looked her over once in shock, to find her covered in bruises and cuts. She was so skinny; I could see obviously why it was hard for her to lift the board.

"Hey." I said gently. "It's okay. I'm here to help. Thalia told me to come here."

Her eyes shot up to meet mine at that, and I guessed I had said something right. "Thalia told you to come?"

"Yeah. She told me to come here. What's your name?"

"I'm Evangaline. Thalia's five years older than me and my sister."

My eyes widened. "It's okay. I'm going to take you back to a safe place, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered before passing out. I picked her up, whistled for Blackjack and picked up my bag.

Blackjack landed in front of me. _*Whoa, boss. Who's that?*_

"She's a friend of mine, Thalia's younger sister." I said while climbing onto his back. "Get us back to camp as quickly as you can, please."

_*You got it!*_ With that, we shot off. Camp was before my eyes in a flash, and we landed with everyone surrounding us and calling out to me. I only locked eyes with Chiron. He approached and took Evangaline from me.

"Who's this?" He questioned.

"Evangaline. Thalia's sister." I informed him, sliding off Blackjack.

Chiron sighed. "This is not good. Thank you, Percy. Now, why don't you head home?"

I wanted to do nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Half a year. Six months have gone by since I have met anyone knew, namely Percy Jackson.

I sighed as I paced along the beach, wondering what everyone would think about me being a daughter of Zeus.

Oh, did I forget to mention that?

Well, Beckendorf and I were hanging out one day, and he was picking on me, frustrating me to Hades and back. I pushed him, and let's just say he had a _shocking_ experience. My dad claimed me then, and I moved my few possessions, most of which were from the camp store, to my own cabin.

Today was the day everyone would be showing up right before dinner. I knew that everyone who had stayed here with me throughout the year knew that I wasn't a bad person. Nevertheless, when people hear about one of the Big Three breaking the pact, _again,_ there were going to be question. Moreover, most of them had known Thalia.

Thalia. My mind began to wander as I thought about my older sister. She had run away when I was seven, and I missed her so much.

"Ever!" I heard Beckendorf shouting for me, but I didn't want to be found yet. I closed my eyes and wished him away, but there was still his voice. "Ever! Ever? Evangaline, where ever you are, you are dead!"

"Oh, am I now?" I called back. His footsteps are heavy as I heard him running towards me. I waited until he had spotted me, blew raspberries, and began to run away from him. My feet were light as I ran, but running in sand is not my specialty.

I laughed as he tackled me from behind, sending us both flying in the sand. I flipped over to face him with a smirk on my face. "Yes?"

He rolled his eyes but laughed. "You are such a pain. Lunch is ready." We got up and headed back towards the mess hall. I stood in my cabin "line", leading the way.

When it came time to give part of our food, I prayed a little while I was pushing some of my French fries and burger into the fire.

_*Dad, please don't let everyone think too badly of me, because I really want to have friends here.*_

I sat alone, as usual, bored. Chiron smiled at me. He knew my worries because I had spoken to him about my thoughts before. My mind drifted to the day that I had been claimed. Chiron had been inspecting my cuts and bruises, which had mostly faded by that point in time.

"Chiron." My mind went through our conversation. "What will happen when everyone comes back to camp?"

He looked at me surprised as he passed me salve to be spread on my left hip, which was a burn mark from the time my stepdad had pushed me into a fireplace. "Why, child, everything will happen just like normal. Camp will just seem more crowded."

"But what about when the meet me?" I winced; the salve was like ice against my burn. "Won't they think I'm trying to replace Thalia? Or will they hate me because I'm illegitimate?" I handed the tube back to Chiron, but he shook his head.

"After they get to know you, no one will think anything of you that isn't true." Chiron smiled. "And keep the salve. Put it on at least once a day or whenever it hurts."

My brain pulled back into the present as I scraped most of my food into the scraps box that we had before walking outside, walking back to my cabin. I read one of the books that Malcolm from the Athena cabin had leant me. The rest of the day passed, but I was too absorbed in the Odyssey to notice.

Finally, there was a knock on my cabin door. "It's open." I called out, turning the page.

Grover walked in and cleared his throat. I turned towards him and smiled. "Hey, Grover." I stood up and stretched, wincing at the protest from my left hip. "What's up?"

"Most of the campers have arrived, and I wanted you to meet a few people." He replied with a smile.

"Lead the way." I followed Grover to the beach where two people were sitting on the beach, one girl and one boy. I narrowed my eyes in confusion at the boy, having a strange sense of déjà vu. Grover looked at my face, but shrugged and continued leading me down.

"Percy? Annabeth!" Grover called out, a smiled on his face. The boy an Percy and Annabeth turned to look at us. They smiled at Grover as they got up.

Annabeth, who I presumed was the girl, came running over and hugged Grover. "It's great to see you again!" She announced as Percy and Grover did a "man hug" thing.

"It's been quiet with out you two around here making trouble." Grover bleated a laugh at the end. I smiled as the two laughed.

"Apparently not too quiet." Percy gestured towards me. "Nice to meet you. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Nice to meet you." I said in a quiet voice, not sure what to make of them at that exact moment in time.

"You mean," Grover looked between me and Percy, obviously confused, "you don't know who this is?"

"Should I?" I questioned, pulling my eyebrows together.

Grover glanced at Percy. "And you don't know her?"

Percy tilted his head. "Grover, man, what are you saying?" He ended with a small laugh.

"Percy, this is Evangaline, the girl you got on your quest. Evangaline, this is Percy, the one who brought you here." Grover explained.

"Oh, that was you?" Percy and I reacted at the same time. Annabeth's eyebrows hit her hairline as we shared a laugh.

"Wow. I see Chiron took good care of you." Percy smiled at me, a warm smile.

I ran a hand over my hair, pulled back into its normal knot at the top of my head. "I certainly feel clean and safe. And I wanted to thank you for helping me."

Just then, the dinner bell rang. All four of us made small talk as we walked up to the mess hall.

"By the way, you never told us what cabin you belong to." Annabeth smiled at me, and I reciprocated gladly. She seemed to have underlying feelings for me, and I certainly had no interest in provoking those.

"Well, Thalia is my whole sister. Same mother and father." Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look. "So that makes my dad Zeus." I stood outside my cabin in a "line" to lead the whole camp to dinner, taking a deep breath. Two down, gods know how many more.


	3. Chapter 3

I got weird looks from everyone through out the entire dinner, everyone curious as to who I was. The year-round campers were answering questions, and I would get a smile sent my way every now and then. I finished before most people, leaving slightly irritated. I grabbed The Odyssey from my cabin and headed down to sit on the rocks at the beach before the campfire. I climbed up to the top, but did not open my book. Instead, I decided to speak with my dad.

_*Uhm, hi, Dad._* I thought, attempting to shake the awkward feeling that was nudging the back of my mind. _*I haven't heard from you since you claimed me, and I have really wanted to speak with you recently. I want to know more about Thalia, about you, and about the camp. I know you have already put yourself at risk simply by claiming me, but I really do want to have you as my father.*_

Oh, gods, that was selfish of me! I sighed, wishing I could take the prayer back, but knowing there was no chance that I could. I stood up on top of the rock, breathing as a salty wind blew my way. This caused me to smile. Sometimes, when I loose myself in the Greek stories I have read recently, I find myself wishing that Poseidon were my dad. This thought came to me then, but I managed to shake it away and be thankful that Zeus was my dad.

"Evangaline!" I heard a voice call, and turned towards the source. It wasn't Beckendorf nor Grover. What other guy would come looking for me?

"Evangaline!" There it was again.

I sighed. "I'm over here."

As the person approached, I noticed that Percy was my mystery searcher. He stared up at me. "What're you doing?"

I smiled down at him and offered him my hand. "Come up here and look."

He studied my hand for a minute before grabbing a hold. I pulled him up the best I could, and I walked up to the very top of the rock and pointed. "Look. We're at least twenty feet above camp, and it feels like you can see for miles." A peaceful smile appeared on my face. I felt Percy's presence behind me as he took in the view.

A low whistle made itself known. "You're right, Evangaline."

I scrunched my nose. "You know, I have a nickname. It's Ever."

"Ever? How do you get that out of Evangaline?"

I smiled; this question had been cropped up multiple times over the summer. "My name begins with e-v, ends with e, and my middle initial is r. E-V-E-R."

I felt his gaze on me. "Then what's your middle name?"

I smiled and turned around. "That's for another time. Now come on, we're going to be late for the camp fire."

Percy allowed me to lead him down the rocks in the fastest way. I offered to let him jump off the side, but he gave me the evil eye. We headed towards the campfire, a peaceful silence settling between us.

The campfire was huge that night, raging over ten feet tall. The Apollo cabin always seemed to do a good job of getting everyone pumped up, even though it was just before most of the cabins' curfew. S'mores were cooked, milk was produced, and everyone's voices joined. I sat beside Beckendorf who refused to sing, no matter how many times I poked him.

Chiron announced that it was time for us to head back to our cabins after an hour of singing and joking around. Even though we all protested, everyone stood up and began to walk in the appropriate direction for their cabins. I stayed out, though, sitting by myself.

"What's wrong, child? You are always in bed before curfew." Chiron was concerned as he walked over and lay down in front of me.

I sighed and fiddled with The Odyssey, which I had kept with me the entire time. "Chiron, even though Zeus has claimed me as his own, I don't really feel like he's my dad. Does that make sense?"

Chiron sighed. "Yes, it does make sense. Unfortunately, you are not the only one who feels this way. Most of the campers have no idea what their Olympic parent is like. Few do, and they are mainly the year-round campers, because we will take them to see the winter solstice."

"Why do they claim us if they treat us like they don't want us?" My mouth moved faster than my mind, making me unable to block the stream of words. I then blushed, looking down. "I didn't mean to say that."

"It's quite alright child. Speaking the things on your mind is healthy. And honestly, I suppose you should speak with Percy about your concerns. He knows most of the Olympians on a level surpassing even some of their own children. Maybe he can help you to sort out your thoughts."

I sighed and slid off the log I had just been sitting on to wrap my arms around my legs, pulling my knees to my chest. "I just have so many questions I want to ask my dad. I also want to know what he looks like, and to know if we share any physical or mental qualities." I absently scratched a bug bite on my leg.

Chiron stood up, offering me a hand as he did so. "You have my sympathy. I cannot answer those questions for you. My advice is simply to pray. Or maybe we can have you attend the summer solstice meeting so you can speak with your father. After all, you deserve at least one good parent figure in your life."

I smiled and hugged Chiron. He laughed softly as he patted my back. "You know, you would make a pretty good father yourself." I pulled away at that point, smiled at him one more time, before running back to my cabin. I changed into pajamas and slipped into bed quickly, wanting to rest well before tomorrow.

My eyes slipped shut, but not before more doubting thoughts floated into my head. I frowned and pushed them away, falling into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, during breakfast, Percy approached my table. He looked down at my plate and frowned.

"Aren't you going to eat any of that?"

I looked down at the cereal and toast. "No, thanks. I suppose not."

Percy shook his head and sighed. "Listen. I wanted to give you sword-fighting lessons. They will help you both in fighting monsters and real life. I know you don't have a cabin to train with, but I don't either. So maybe we can train together?"

I smiled at him. "When do we start, Mr. Jackson?"

He smirked. "Now, if you want."

Fifteen minutes later, Percy and I were down in the ring they used for training. Percy had a pen in his hand as I searched for a sword that felt right. I turned around to look at him in exasperation and noticed that he had a sword on his hand.

"Wha- huh?" My intelligent response stopped before it reached my mouth.

Percy laughed, did something to the handle, and the pen was back. "So why has no one here worked with you on your swordsmanship yet? It usually starts on the day you arrive at camp. Or, shall I say, the first day you're conscience." He winked at me.

I laughed. "I have friends here, but none of them ever took interest in training me I suppose. Besides, I heard the real training always happens during the summer." My shoulders raised once before dropping.

Percy walked over to the lines of swords that I was sorting through. He grabbed one, passing it to me. "That's probably because most of the people here have seen Thalia fight before, maybe even fought against her. Try this one."

"You knew Thalia?" Interest sparked in my voice, but I attempted to focus on the sword I was spinning. "It feels better, but it's still not quite right."

"Yeah, I knew your sister." Percy studied the lines again while he was talking. "Let's just say our personalities were too similar too often. She was a great friend, though. Everyone liked her." He grabbed another one and held it out to me.

I sighed as I grabbed it. "She was always the more… Open of the two of us." I paused as I tested the sword. "Percy, was she anything like me?" I put the sword down and shook my head.

Percy leaned against the table, appearing to be deep in thought. "Was she anything like you…?" His eyes drifted off into the distance before snapping back to me. "Yes, I suppose. But no. You two look very much the same, but you appear softer and more, shall we say fragile?" Percy chuckled. "But if you're asking about personality, I can't say much because I haven't known you for very long.

"You both are obviously driven; it's written on your faces. Both of you are smart, funny and sarcastic. Thalia was always a bit more defensive and she snapped much more frequently. As for you, Ever," Percy winked again, "You are much more relaxed, much more comfortable to go with the flow. You don't force your way into people's lives; you couldn't really care less whether the world hates you or not."

I laughed, leaning against the table. "If only you knew how wrong you were." I turned to meet Percy's inquisitive gaze again. "Will you tell me more about Thalia another time?"

"Sure." Percy picked up the first sword he had handed to me. "We will train with this sword for the time being. It may not fit you as well as desired, but it's the best we have. We'll have to forge you one of your own soon."

"Can it be a mechanical pencil that, when clicked, turns into a sword?"

Percy let out a full laugh. "We'll have to talk to Beckendorf about that one." We exchanged smiles as we walked away from the table.

"Okay." I swung the sword around a few times, trying to become accustomed to the feeling. "So what do I do?

"Well, you have ADHD, don't you?"

"Uhm." I played with my hair that was up in the knot, making sure everything was in the hair band. "I'm not sure."

Percy gave me an odd look.

"I've never been to school before."

The shield he had grabbed fell out of his hands. "You've never…" He trailed off.

I shook my head, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground in shame. I mean, what other fourteen-year-old girl had never been to school! Thalia had gone to school! But I never had. I knew she had ADHD and dyslexia, but I had no idea if I did. A hand reached out to the underside of my chin, gently pulling it up to face the body to which it belonged.

"I'm sorry. I should've had a better reaction. You just took me surprise. I've been going to school my whole life, along with most of the kids here, at least before they became campers. You took me by surprise, that's all."

I turned my face away from the hand, which led me to believe Percy would withdraw it. Instead, he put a hand on my arm. "Hey." His voice was gentle. "Ever, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, some of the smartest people in history have made it by without ever going to school."

I took a deep breath before looking into his eyes, those green eyes. "In my case, I should be very ashamed. I should've attended school like a normal child. It's not like I didn't attend because I was so smart that I didn't need to go to school. It wasn't that my mom wanted to home school me."

"Then what?" Percy asked me softly.

I sighed and sat down in the dirt. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I placed my chin on my knees as I prepared myself to speak, choosing my words as carefully as I could.


	5. Chapter 5

"My stepdad was an ass. He was an ass to me, to Thalia and to my mom. He hated me more than the other two. I suppose it's because he and my mom never had any kids. Nevertheless, she had not one, but two kids with Zeus. My mom died just after Thalia left, and I was lucky he kept me in the house." I let out a short, sarcastic laugh. "Maybe lucky isn't the correct word to use in that sentence."

Percy sat down beside me in the same position. "The first guy my mom married was very much like that. He was mean to both of us, and he hit my mother. However, she stayed married to him so that he would make my smell less obvious to the monsters. And it worked for most of my life. But, he's out of our lives now, and my mom has a new husband that's great. He's even a teacher at a great school that I'm enrolled in now."

I looked at Percy, but he didn't look at me. I leaned over and gently nudged him with my shoulder. He retaliated with a harder bump on my shoulder, which knocked me over, and we both laughed.

"So are we going to fight or what?" I asked as I stood up. He followed my lead and began to brush the dirt off himself. I looked at the dirt covering my back and butt before shrugging and grabbing the sword.

"Alright. I know this is going to sound weird, but let your instinct take over." Percy began to circle me.

"What instinct? This is the first time I've ever even touched a sword!" He reached out with the sword, but I slid to the side and reached under with my own sword, a blow that he parried.

"That instinct." He laughed as the battle continued. He won about twenty times before we stopped.

"Not bad." He panted. "Not bad at all."

I raised an eyebrow as I attempted to catch my breath. "That, Mr. Jackson, did not sound right at all, especially with your lack of breath."

He laughed again as we walked to get water. "Okay, what I meant was you're a very strong fighter. Don't even comment on that." Percy held up a hand to cut off the words he was sure were going to fall out of my mouth. I suppressed a giggle. "You're fighting style is extremely similar to Thalia's, and with a little training, you'll be amazing."

I smiled. "Thank you, by the way, for comparing me to Thalia. That's a good thing for me. It actually just made my day. And, with a little training, maybe I'll be able to disarm you!"

"Don't worry. In high pressure situations, you'll react on instinct, and you'll be good. I mean, my first battle was against a Minotaur, and I managed to come out okay. I mean, I was out for three days, but other than that I was good!" He chugged his water as I laughed.

"Thirsty much?" I watched him fill his cup again.

"Son of Poseidon." He shrugged, downing another cup. "Now, come on. Let's go see Chiron so he can get us the correct measurements for your very own sword!"

I gasped and did a faux cheerleader clap. "My very own sword!" The excitement in my voice was clearly overplayed, but Percy continued.

"Yes, that's right, your very own sword! And, if you call now, we'll let you choose who forges your very own sword!" He was really starting to sound like a game show host.

Nevertheless, we continued. "No way! Someone find me a phone!"

We laughed when both of us were out of things to say. Percy told me to bring the sword that I was holding so Chiron could see me spar and get a better idea of the type of sword that I would need. I finished up my water before following Percy.

We chatted as we walked, talking about everything and nothing. Percy was so easy to talk to that the barrier between my brain and my mouth seemed to collapse. I was sure it was still there, though, because I was careful not to bring my family up again. I did not want to have a conversation about all of that yet.

We got to the Big House to find Mr. D and Chiron playing pinochle…. Again.

Chiron looked up and greeted us warmly. Mr. D glanced up for a second. "Johansson, Grath."

"Mr. D, you know my last name is Grace." I felt my authority as Zeus' daughter rushing in my veins. "If you do not wish to call me that, I would prefer you did not address me at all. Please and thank you." I smirked before turning to Chiron.

Percy choked back a laugh as I began to speak. "Chiron, Percy and I have begun my sword training, and we can't find a sword that is balanced for me."

"I figured this would happen. It's not trouble, child." Chiron smiled at me.

Dionysus snorted. "You are such a push over."

That is where I snapped. After all, everyone has a breaking point. "Dionysus, you were taught by Chiron. You should respect him as your superior and not treat him as if he were mere dirt on your foot. You were sent to camp as punishment, but perhaps it is more punishment for the campers than you. You are nothing put rude, loud, and miserable. We come to camp to have fun. If you can't respect that, then maybe you should talk to my father about putting you at a garbage dump or something."

"Who exactly do you think you are? Speaking to a God as if you were on his level." Mr. D stood up, growing a bit taller. I knew he wasn't going to change into his true form, but he sure was challenging me.

I straightened up. "I am a daughter of Zeus. I may not be a God, but I am linked to someone much more powerful than you. So, if you were wise," I poked him in the chest and felt the static fly from my finger, "I would say to not bother people around camp anymore, because my father will always be watching you. Now, you may leave."

Percy's jaw was on the floor this time, and Chiron had an impassive look on his face as I turned back to them. I sighed and addressed Percy. "So, shall we spar?"

We both took our positions, and I felt the blood pumping again. I ducked, swung and lunged through a fair battle. Finally, he took a swing at my ankles which gave me the ability to jump onto his sword. I twisted to kick his hand, causing him to release the sword. Percy then continued to battle with his bare hands. I didn't hurt him, but he became more determined with every missed blow.

Finally, he got me with a blow when I wasn't looking. Unfortunately, he managed to hit my left hip. I screamed out in pain before passing out as I crumpled onto the floor. The world spun for a minute before it disappeared.


End file.
